Dog
by Rasenritsu
Summary: Things never go as planned, even when you thought you got your way. AU, AsuKure and son. Multiple chapters. Rated for safety.
1. Conspiracy

No worries: The first chapter will be the only one in this style. Please R&R.

* * *

''No.''  
''Come on.''  
''No.''  
''Why not?''  
Heavy sigh. ''I told you that ten times already. I have no need for a pet.''  
Soft grumble. ''Right. Had we asked for a cat, you would have said yes.''  
Silence. Response softer than grumble. ''Maybe.''  
''You've got to be kidding me.''  
''Well, I just like those better than dogs.''  
''Okay. Imagine how happy a cat would make you.''  
No reply.  
''Now try to imagine how happy a dog would make _us_.''  
''This is mean.''  
''Mommyyyyy.'' New tactic. ''Can we pleeeease have a doooog?''  
''This is even meaner!''  
Merely a grin.  
''Mommymommymommy, I would love you soooo much!''  
''That's the spirit! Come on, tell her.''  
''For crying out loud, you two are awful! This is a conspiracy!''  
''Mommyyyy!''  
Snort. ''Darliiiing.''  
''You... Men! What is this, the Nara household in reverse?''  
''Owch.''  
''Ooooh, mom said something rude, dad. What now?''  
Thoughtful look. ''I think we should punish her.''  
Feigned innocence. ''But how?''  
''I think she should buy us a -''  
''No, don't you d-''  
''- Dog.''  
''Oh please.''  
''Yeah mom, buy us a dog!''  
''Or else we'll tell them.'' '  
'Tell who what?'' Slightly confused tone.  
High-pitched twist to normally baritone voice.  
''What is this, the Nara household in reverse?''  
A child's giggle, and red cheeks. ''Oh, fine, whatever.''  
Attention on son. ''Did she just... ?''  
Gaze returned. ''Dad, I think that mommy...''  
''Sweetheart, would you care to repeat that?''  
''No. You heard it well enough.''  
''Mommyyyy.''  
''Nara household.''  
''Alright, _yes_, you can have a dog. Could you please let me read in peace now?'' Turn.  
Silence. Two huge grins.  
''Hey dad. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?''  
''Oh, I think so.''  
''What are you thinking?''  
''I think -'' Smirk at wife's back. ''- We've won.''  
Loud squeak. ''WE WIIIIIN!''  
Turn. ''_Enough_, thank you.''  
Ignoring. ''I told you us men will always prevail. Just you re-''  
''_Stop it_.''  
Silence. Turn. Silence.  
Chuckles.  
''Hey dad.''  
''Hm?''  
''Let's have mom buy the dog.''  
''_Enough_!''


	2. That one!

Sorry for the delay: I'm in the midst of a test week. Chapter two up, please R&R. More to come, hopefully soon.

* * *

''Daaaaaad!'' Even from the back of the store, the boy's excited chirping could still be heard. ''This one, this one!''

Both eyebrows positioned halfway his forehead, Asuma tore his gaze away from the little animal he'd been looking at, and moved past several shelves of pet-related wares and comfortable looking sheds filled with snoozing kittens and barking puppies over to the location of his son. Somewhere halfway his wife appeared from in between two racks, one with squeaky toys and the other with all kinds of collars, and joined him on his way over to the youngster.

Before they'd even fully reached him, little Yoi ran up to his parents, smile glowing and cheeks an excited red reminiscent of his mother's eyes. ''Mom, dad!'' He began once more, grabbing the sleeve of his father's shirt to give a tug at it, wildly gesturing in the direction he'd come from with his free arm, ''I want that one! I want that one!''

He probably could have gone on like that for a while hadn't Kurenai placed her hand on top of his head full of black curls, and gently made him turn. ''Which one, Yoi?'' She inquired. ''Come on, show us.''

The boy nodded happily and grabbed her hand, dragging her along over to the puppy he'd been looking at, his chuckling father on their heels. All the way to the pet store the only woman in the trio had been awfully silent, lips disapprovingly pressed together in a thin line, but upon entering her whole mood had changed and now she seemed to be just as excited about getting a dog as her son was – Only she wasn't jumping around in glee, as that was below her dignity.

They halted all together a few feet later, and without a warning, the youngest squat down and pointed, beaming at his parents. ''That one!'' Immediately after, the dog had his attention, because, as if he had been called out to, the pup came wobbling over to Yoi, wagging his tail.

As the 6 year old cooed all kinds of praises, causing the pet of his choice to jump the slightest and wiggle in glee, his parents kneeled down as well to take a better look at the young animal.

In a second, Kurenai's heart was captured. ''Oh!'' She uttered quietly, leaning forward the slightest so she could poke a finger through the bars of the shed's door, in order to stroke the puppy over his nose, ''He's so endearing.'' And as if the baby creature wanted to prove that fact to her again, he moved even closer and ran a wet little pink tongue over the tip of her finger, causing the female's smile to brighten even further.

Asuma, on the other hand, wasn't all too convinced. The pup he'd been looking at before being forced to come over to his son had displayed all the qualities he'd wanted to see in a dog: Prone to grow large, sturdy built, sharp eyes, intelligent air, vigilant looking. The one the child had picked, however was a little too adorable, and… Hairy.

He looked like something had just exploded in its face, white hair poking to every side, and the one brown ear and the circle around its right eye in the same hue only strengthened that impression. Speaking of those eyes, they were baby-blue and round and held a naivety equal to the one in the youngest Sarutobi's. He also had a big brown mark on its left hip, reminding the bearded man of a cow one way or the other, and the tip of the animal's fluffy tail also had the same milk chocolate color.

''I don't know,'' The man protested, running his fingers over his chin and the hair there. This would have been one of those moments on which he would've lit a cigarette, if he'd still be smoking. He'd stopped once Kurenai had found out she was pregnant, and now, almost seven years later, she didn't let him anymore, utilizing arguments such as _You could go nine months without_ and _Think of the kid_. He obliged, but as soon as Yoi was out the house, chances were he'd pick up his old habit again.

Speaking of his spawn, this one turned to him, and then displayed a trait most likely inherited from his mother, namely the one to guess correctly what was going on in people's minds. ''He's got big paws!'' He pointed out, gesturing at the puppy who was receiving an overdose of attention from a certain black-haired woman, ''And he's bigger than his brothers and sisters and he pushed them aside to come see me!'' That thought clearly pleased the boy, because his voice suddenly went up an octave, almost making him sound like a girl.

A quick inspection revealed that his son was right indeed. If the mutt, which was what Asuma was going to be calling him from now on for he'd no idea what kind of breed it was, had paws this large, chances were he'd grown out to be as big and sturdy as the man liked. Most young animals were playful, so the goofiness would probably fade over time. The only thing he still didn't really like, was all the hair.

Looking up, Kurenai seemed to notice her husband's inner debate, and rose to her feet with one hand on her hip and a mysterious little smile decorating her face. ''I was the one who had to buy the dog, and I say we take this one,'' She decided, almost smugly.

Yoi pretty much erupted. ''YAAAAAAAAAAY!'' He exclaimed loudly, with enough volume to make several other shoppers look up startled, and threw his arms around his mother's hips – That was the highest he could get. ''Thank you mommy thank yooou!''

And as if the pup understood what was going on, he began barking and jumping again, though much higher this time, and then seemed to find out he had a tail, which he began to chase. Yoi giggled.

Asuma merely heaved a heavy sighed in defeat, and shrug. ''Fine, alright, that one.'' In the blink of an eye he had his son attached to his leg, who chirped his thanks again, and he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. ''Thank your mom, she's the one paying.'' Part of him hoped the female had forgotten to take her money with her so that there'd still be a chance he could convince them to take the other dog, but, alas, from the depths of her shoulder bag the woman pulled forth her wallet, and with that in hand, moved over to the store's front to pay for the new member of the family, son holding on to her hand while hopping and cheerily singing a song amongst the lines of ''We're getting a do-hog, we're getting a do-hog!'' like a CD-player on repeat.

Fifteen minutes later they stood outside, dog wearing a bright blue collar, Yoi holding tightly on to the leash running ahead together with his new friend, his parents a few feet behind, Kurenai with her arms laced around one of Asuma's.

For a moment she watched the happy boy and his pup, and then turned to the man next to her, pressing herself onto her toes to give him a small kiss on his cheek. ''Don't worry, we've made the right decision.''

He regarded her almost skeptically for a moment, as she'd also been a fan of this mutt, and then allowed himself to smile as he turned his gaze to his son as well, despite not having gotten the animal he wanted. ''I know.''

And hey, even if they hadn't ended up with the more intelligent looking one, that didn't mean he couldn't give his pet a nice name.


	3. Hadn't we agreed on Rocky?

And finally, an update. Sorry for everyone who had to wait for it for so long (though I doubt a lot of you did) - homework, tests, more tests coming up and an indolent teenager are not a good combination.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The gate of the wooden fence, which enclosed the large flower-filled garden encircling the house that the two newly-weds had decided to buy a few weeks after they'd found out the formerly-bride was pregnant, was unlocked and pushed open by means of tiny tans hands, and the boy was the first to run up to the door, black curls dancing.

Amused with the eternal giddiness of his six-and-a-half year old son, Asuma had followed without closing the gate again: It wasn't like they were expecting any (unwanted) visitors.

By the time he had arrived at the front door, Yoi was jumping and fidgeting on the spot, and as soon as his father positioned his large frame next to him, the child prodded him sharply in the hip. "Daaaad, hurryyyyy!" He whimpered, nearly beginning a frantic little dance.

Asuma couldn't help but wearily shake his head – He still didn't get why in the world his own flesh and blood was more excited to see a puppy than his parents. He emitted a weary sigh, and jabbed his keys into the lock. Come to think of it, the young lad clung to his mother more than he did to the oldest Sarutobi, so he was number three on the list of 'most important people in the Sarutobi-Yuuhi household'.

Which meant that he, frankly, came in last, after a dog and a woman. Disgraceful.

"Dad, dad," Yoi uttered, hopping from foot to foot, "What time will mom come home?"

There, see? That's what he meant. He got to spent some time with his father, and all he was thinking about was his mother. Asuma sighed in defeat. "As soon as she's finished giving some of your classmates private tutoring."

Once Kurenai had been able to work again, and Yoi had grown a little and had become wise enough to no longer run around attacking furniture with the kitchen scissor, she had picked up her old job at the Academy. Normally Asuma would go there at the end of the school day, sometimes with dog, and pick his wife and kid up after which they all headed home together, but a few of the students had had problems with mastering the Bunshin Technique, and thus the red-eyed woman had decided to stay a little longer today and help them out.

The pre-genin blinked in confusion at the word _tutoring_, obviously not quite getting what it meant, but that expression faded as soon as the door swung upon and the near 37-year old poked his head through the newly formed opening. "Rocky!"

No response.

His dark eyebrows furrowed – Wasn't a dog Rocky's age supposed to respond when you called out to him? "Rocky!" He tried again, the fear that something had perhaps happened the young pup slowly beginning to gnaw away at his empty stomach. "Rocky, come to the boss!" Oh Lord, if the mutt was injured, then his family was _never_ going to forgive him!

But he was in for a surprise.

With a chirp, Yoi bolted into the house, and spread his arms wide, apparently preparing for a hug of sorts. "PIIIIPS!" He exclaimed loudly, cheeks flustering with excitement.

Now it was his dad's turn to blink. Pips? Who in the world was Pips?

That question was soon answered.

Before the boy even had to open his mouth for a second time, paws pattering against wooden floorboards could be heard, along with the steadily increasing noise of panting and happy barking as the creature came closer and closer. Just a few seconds later, the white-haired dog screeched around the corner, and literally jumped at Yoi, overly thrilled.

Asuma could only gape, mouth wide open. "… _Pips_?"

His son, who had been burying his face in his little excited friend's fur, twisted his head to answer his father, a response which started with a nod. "Uh-hu!" He uttered cheerily, before pointing at the puppy that had placed his tiny front paws against his chest, "That's his name!"

The male was dumbfounded. "But he's named Rocky!" Well, in Asuma's mind he was, because that was the name the man had picked for him.

"Not it's not!" Yoi huffed, and then turned to the dog again, placing his hand on this one's rear end to give it a little push downwards. "Pips, sit!" For a moment, the animal stared at him, and then it slowly lowered its butt until it had reached the floor, while it continued wagging its tail merrily.

Unconvinced, Asuma moved to squat down next to the boy. "That doesn't prove a thing!" He gently put the dog back on all fours, and then pressed his finger against the pet's bottom, just like Yoi had down. "Rocky, sit."

Nothing.  
"Sit."  
Nothing.  
"Rocky, _sit_!"  
"Pips, sit!"  
The dog's rear went down again, causing Yoi to squawk and laugh, as he pointed at the puppy. "See? He listens to Pips, so that's his name!"

"But why?!" The father complained, as Pips waggled back over to the second youngest present. "I thought we had agreed on Rocky!"

Cradling the baby animal in his arms once more, the kid stuck out his tongue. "No, you wanted to name it Rocky, but me and mom didn't like it!" He replied, running his finger through the thick white hair of the fur ball.

Again, Asuma was stunned. "What?!" His wife had conspired against him as well?!

"Mom didn't really care, though, as long as she had a dog, so, I trained him to listen to Pips!" Was the giddy explanation.

By now, the Jounin felt like banging his head into the nearby wall. Who in the world would prefer Pips above Rocky?! Rocky was a great name!

Much better than Pips, anyway.

As he rose to his feet again, he sighed deeply, and watched the two youngsters (though not both human) run outside again to play in the garden. They should just have gone for that name Kurenai liked so much and he and Yoi had found moderately nice, Argos or something, or they (read, he) wouldn't be dealing with this mess right now.

Oh well, he thought to himself, moving to the kitchen to get himself a cup of strong black coffee that would hopefully make it all okay again, even if the dog had a lousy, or more like, silly name, that didn't mean it had to end up goofy.

* * *

Asuma is a supreme dog-namer, as you might have noticed.  
Rocky. Very cool.

Rates and reviews are really appriciated.


End file.
